


Blame the Tulips

by Nomin_Ambassador



Series: shades of nomin [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Flowers, Fluff, HAPPY 200 FICS BTCHES, ITS THE 200TH NOMIN FIC YALL, Jaemin loves flowers, Jeno is clueless, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, M/M, Mark and Jeno are brothers, Misunderstandings, flowerfarmau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: Jaemin didn't appreacite Jeno ruining his freshly picked roses, but he sure does appreciate his crescent shaped eyesmiles.





	Blame the Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> AS PROMISED, HERE IT IS! I skipped my morning classes just to finish this btw. Lmao

 

 

-

It’s just 7am in the morning and Jaemin is already up. He was tasked to pick some roses for the day because his older brother had exams and they need to deliver fresh red roses to the town for the upcoming Bloom’s day- a festival in their town to thank the flower goddess Persephone for the rich harvest. Not that he was complaining though.

 

 

Jaemin loves staying in the flower field, he loves seeing the ray of beautiful and breathtaking flowers. They make his mood go up. Their scent, their vibrant colors, Jaemin loves them.

 

 

His parents are caretakers of the Lee’s flower farm, and he grew accustomed to helping them whenever he can. Taking care of flowers isn’t that hard, and Jaemin thinks he’s quite talented at doing so.

 

 

He wordlessly picked up his hat, his basket and a pair of scissors before exiting their house located in the middle of the field. The sun was already up and Jaemin can’t help but smile, his sunflowers would surely love the weather. It was just the first week since spring started. He personally loves that season, because other than the flowers, the school gives them a month break too.

 

 

He skipped towards the row of roses, just a few meters from his house. “Good morning roses! Today is the day that some of you would be delivered to the town, isn’t that lovely? You’ll help a gentleman win over his lady, or a kid making his mother smile. That’s a huge honor.” He greeted before starting his task, humming to a song he heard over the radio.

 

 

It didn’t take him a while to finish, he only needed 3 dozens anyways. He picked his basket up and skipped back to his house, stopping on the wooden table just outside his house to clean out the roses and wrapping them around with some newspaper. He needed to deliver them too, but the smell of eggs and sausages being cooked inside their house made him set aside the roses.

 

 

**_He’ll deliver them later._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A loud screech was heard from outside the house making Mrs. And Mr. Na rush to see what was happening. Their eyes widened in horror when they saw their youngest son on the floor weeping, a pool of rose petals on the ground and a young man around Jaemin age holding 4 dozens of empty stocks.

 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU RUIN MY FLOWERS?” Jaemin screamed furiously after he recovered from the shock. He just went to eat breakfast and when he came back he found this guy picking out all the petals of the roses like a merciless pig.

 

 

The boy looked back at him, an eyebrow raised towards Jaemin’s questions. “Your flowers? The last time I checked, they’re mine.” He coolly responded.

 

 

It made Jaemin’s blood boil more. “You dipshit! Do you know how much that cost?” He glared the boy who just chuckled at him.

 

 

“How dare you call me that? Don’t you know who am I?”

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes, ofcourse he knew who he was. He’s the most stupid and annoying dumbass jerk Jaemin had ever met. He didn’t have a name for him though.

 

 

The boy saw that Jaemin had no intention to respond, so he looked around, gesturing all the flowers around them. “I’m the owner of this land. I’m Lee Jeno, the youngest son of Lee Donghae.”

 

 

 

 

“I don’t fucking care if he’s the son of the owner of the farm, he didn’t have the rights to ruin my flowers.” Jaemin grimly muttered as he sip in his glass of lemonade, wanting to cool his mind off.

 

 

He was sitting in the plaza’s one and only cafe after his deliveries with his childhood friend Donghyuck. He asked the boy to accompany him again. Donghyuck’s bike is bigger than his and he didn’t have the mood to drive his own bike.

 

 

Donghyuck is a son of a maid at the Lee’s mansion, and the moment he mentioned about Jeno to the tanner male, he immediately agreed to Jaemin’s request. He said he wanted to rant about the older Lee too.

 

 

Turns out Jeno wasn’t the only asshole in their family. Jeno’s older brother, Lee Minhyung wasn’t any nicer according to Donghyuck’s narration of how Mark (he told Donghyuck to call him that) literally dumped grease unto the tiled floor of their mansion just to make Donghyuck clean all over again.

 

 

He didn’t want his mom to be the one to finish the Job because she was pretty sick and Donghyuck took her job for a couple of days.

 

 

“Well evilness runs in their blood I guess. I wonder how they became that rude though, Mr. Lee is such a kind man. Why can’t they take after their father.”

 

 

Jaemin stopped drinking from the straw of his drink, realizing something. “Well, what if… what if they’re just wanting attention Hyuck? You know Mr. Lee is a businessman, he might be a good person but he probably isn’t a good father. I mean, he’s always here right? And it’s the first time we ever saw those two here. Meaning, he wasn’t with his kids for years.” Jaemin explained, pity and sympathy washing over his annoyance.

 

 

He’d read a lot of stories about children rebelling against their parents and being rude to other because they’re not getting the love they deserve. He bet the Lee Brothers are one of them.

 

 

Donghyuck just watched his friend’s sad face before rolling his eyes. “I know you have such big heart but sometimes, you being kind to others is pissing me off. You’re too good for this world Nana.” Donghyuck commented, chugging down his drink.

 

 

Jaemin ignored him, already thinking of ways how he could change Mark and Jeno, especially the latter.

 

 

 

Jeno was boredly playing chess against himself when heard something hitting his window. He immediately got up from his bed to check only to see a cheeky Jaemin waving below. His room was located on the second floor of their mansion.

 

 

His brows furrowed as he opened the sliding door towards the balcony of his room. “What do you want mud face?” He asked, not wanting to waste any more time dealing with the younger male.

 

 

Jaemin frowned slightly at the nickname that Jeno gave him but he immediately recovered and brought his smile back. “Can you come down for a minute? I wanna show you something.” He pleaded using his puppy eyes he learned from his manly hyung, Yuta.

 

 

Jeno was hesitant at first, but he figured he was bored anyways and following the brunette would be better than staying in his dull room.

 

 

He signaled Jaemin to wait, rushing to get his hoodie and wearing it on top of his shirt before going out of his room and tiptoeing his way out of their house. He saw Jaemin slightly trembling because of the thin clothing he was wearing.

 

 

_**He really is an idiot.** _

 

“Where are we going?” He asked, curious of what the younger has to offer.

 

Jaemin smiled at him before tugging his arms towards a the flower field. Jeno just let him, he wasn’t scared of the petite male anyways. Despite being a couple of inch taller, Jaemin’s body is way thinner than Jeno. And Jaemin doesn’t look strong either, Jeno could easily take him down if ever he acts suspiciously.

 

 

The brunette led them to the southern part of the flower field which he never saw in the three days of him staying in the place. That part of the flower farm is where the pot plants are located, they aren’t for sale so Jeno guessed they were just random leafy plants.

 

 

**_But boy he was wrong._ **

 

 

Because there he was, mouth agape at the sight of a series plants with pearly white petals. The buds opening up towards the moon which gave the whole area full illumination. The huge pots were lined towards the pathway of the pavilion which Jeno never noticed before. The plants were tall, almost taller than he is, and their flowers that were as big as his fist were hanging on top of his head.

 

 

**_Jeno thinks it’s the prettiest thing he have ever seen in his life._ **

 

 

“They’re pretty right? ‘ They’re called Queen of The Night because they only bloom at night. They follow the light of the moon, like how the sunflowers follow the light of the sun. Both are pretty special to me, they’re the prettiest.” Jaemin muttered, clear fondness evident in his voice while he guided Jeno towards the dimly lighted pavilion.

 

 

Jeno didn’t say a word and just followed the younger.

 

 

The pavilion was a bit old and dusty, there is a couple of tattered leather chairs that were thankfully clean. They sat there wordlessly.

 

 

“This pavilion had been here even before I was born and isn’t being maintained because it too far from the mansion itself. I think Mr. Lee forgot about this too, but my mother said your grandparents used to stay in this pavilion a lot when they’re still alive. They planted those Queen of the nights too. I wanted to show it to you because this place had always calmed me and eased my worries.” Jaemin started off. “For three days, I’ve been observing you and you seemed annoyed at every thing that comes into your sight. You’re so full of anger for some reason I can’t figure out.”

 

 

Jeno looked at him, different lights flickering through his orbs. He looked like he was hesitating before he backed his gaze away. “Mind your own business.”

 

 

Jaemin sighed. Jeno always sounds like the Grinch and it’s not even Christmas yet. “Do you know Hades?”

 

 

Jeno turned back to him in curiosity. “The God of the underworld? Satan?’

 

 

Jaemin giggled. “Silly, Satan isn’t even a God. He’s an angel cursed by God. But yes, Hades is the God of the Underworld and he isn’t Satan because gosh, that’s two different mythologies okay?”

 

 

“Whatever. What about him?” Jeno asked once more.

 

 

“Well have you heard about his and Persephone’s love story.” Jaemin excitedly asked, he was already picking up Jeno’s attention. The older shook his head and it made Jaemin frown.

 

 

“Seriously? How can you not know that when this town even celebrates Blooms Festival to honor Persephone?” Jaemin complained which made the older roll his eyes once more.

 

 

“Can you just get on with what you want to say?” He boredly yawned, burying his cheek into his palm as he waited for Jaemin to start speaking.

 

 

“Well you know. Hades kinda hates everyone since he was tricked by his brothers and got dumped into the underworld. He’s cold, heartless they say. But one day he saw Persephone picking flowers and you know what happened? He kidnapped her and brought her to the underworld to make her his queen.” Jaemin chuckled, recalling how silly the myth is to his ears.

 

 

“Demeter, Persephone’s mother got mad and came to Zeus. She kind threatened him that she won’t grow crops until her daughter comes back. They agreed that Persephone would go back to Demeter for 6 months of the year, and the rest would be her spending it in the underworld. That’s why he ave springtime and winter. Do you know that Persephone eventually fell inlove with Hades? The Goddess of colorful and pretty flowers falling in love with the cold-blooded king of the dead?” Jaemin asked in amusement.

 

 

The story always fascinated him. The Goddess of flowers’ beauty could enchant even the heartless Hades.

 

 

“That’s why I brought you here. You’re always mad, you’re always rude at people. You’re like Hades. And I’m hoping these beautiful flowers could ease your anger towards anything that’s freezing your heart.” Jaemin determinedly mumbled, eyes fixed at Jeno’s orbs which were also directed at him.

 

 

They both fell silent. It worried Jaemin. He didn’t know how Jeno would react but at least he tried. He really wanted to be Jeno’s friend, but he can’t do that if the older wouldn’t let the people around him in.

 

 

“You know, Mark hyung and I aren’t really mean.” Jeno started, defense falling into cripple. “You haven’t seen us here before because we used to live in Canada with mom after our parents divorced. But she…. she d-died last month so dad took us in.” His voice cracked, obviously still affected by his mother’s death.

 

 

“I’m sorry for what happened.” Jaemin frowned, looking down. He felt so sad for Jeno, going through with such events for such young age.

 

 

Jeno just smiled bitterly, running his fingers through his blond locks in the process. “Dad never cared for us before. We never felt his love. Mom used to tell us to understand Dad, that he still love us but he just can’t find time for us. Imagine the irony.” He chuckled but it’s obviously laced with so much bitterness.

 

 

Jaemin didn’t interrupt him even though he wanted to defend Mr. Lee. The man is really nice to them, he never did treated his family like workers but he treated them like old friends. But he had never been in Jeno’s shoes so he has no rights to tell what kind of father Mr. Lee is like.

 

 

“He heard what happened to mom so he flew immediately to Canada, took us with him back here. Mark hyung and I didn’t want to do anything with him, so were trying to get on his nerves as much as possible. I’m sorry if I’ve always messed with your job.” Jeno said with sincerity in his eyes.

 

 

Jaemin beamed at him. He knew Jeno isn’t really a bad person. “It’s okay, but don’t do it again please. Flowers are really special for them to just be ruined.” Jaemin warned and they both giggled. “But you know, you should talk to your dad about that. I mean, your mom didn’t want you to hate your dad. She wanted you to get closer to him. I don’t think your mom will like what you’re doing right now.”

 

 

Jeno sighed, taking Jaemin’s words in consideration. “I’ll try.” He said before smiling.

 

 

They both talked all night, about the little things. Like the flowers, Jeno’s life in Canada, the flowers again, geography just because, and maybe they did a little star gazing. They stayed there until dawn, full of laughter and sense of companionship.

 

 

 

 

“I’m getting jealous now! You’ve been out with Jeno for 4 nights straight and all you do is hang out in the pavilion. Na Jaemin have you replaced me already?” Donghyuck dramatically clutched his chest, acting all hurt about the fact that his bestfriend, AKA Na Jaemin had been hanging out with Jeno every night.

 

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes at how extra his friend is. “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t see you go to church with Mark last Sunday Donghyuck, you have 5 seconds to shut your trap up.” Jaemin warned, still sorting out his Chrysanthemums.

 

 

“Oh yeah? What if I tell Yuta hyung that you’re secretly meeting your boyfriend every night?” Donghyuck told him, dumping the rag he was using to clean the shovels that Jaemin made him do.

 

 

Jaemin’s eyes widened but he won’t let Donghyuck win. “Right. So I’m just gonna tell Mrs. Lee you’re enjoying doing her job because you get to flirt with Mark?” He said, stopping in his task at hand and turning to Donghyuck to give him a smirk.

 

 

“IM GONNA TELL YOUR MOM YOU’LL COME TO THE BLOOMS FESTIVAL WITH JENO!”

 

‘

“AS IF YOU WON’T COME WITH MARK!”

 

 

They both glared at each other, not noticing the two boys approaching them. Jeno sneakily went to Jaemin’s back, covering his eyes with his hands. “Guess.”

 

 

Jaemin flushed with the action but he whispered a ‘Jeno’ nonetheless. He removed Jeno’s hands from his eyes and turned to the older. He flushed more when he saw the older beam at him, his eyes curving into an arc that Jaemin always liked. Damn Donghyuck for putting malice in his and Jeno’s friendship. Now he think he really is starting to like the blonde.

 

 

“I can’t stand this cheesiness.” Donghyuck acted like he wanted to throw up, and Jaemin threw an empty stock at him. Bulls eye.

 

 

“Do me a favor go on your date with Mark hyung. Thank you for helping me, I knew you’ve been itching to leave right after you came here.” Jaemin teased, successfully painting Donghyuck’s cheeks with crimson red.

 

 

He heard the two brothers chuckling and he saw Mark pulling Donghyuck away from them.

 

 

“So... you’ll come to the blooms festival with me?”

 

 

Jaemin almost jumped from his place when Jeno suddenly talked besides him. Jaemin’s eyes widened at the question. “B-but you d-don’t…. you don’t u-understand! The bl----”

 

 

“Doesn’t matter, just come with me okay?” Jeno said with finality and Jaemin can’t help but count the days before his end.

 

 

**Because honey, Bloom’s day is only for couples. Romantic couples.**

 

 

**_Jeno isn’t aware of that is he?_ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The town plaza was filled with people dancing, the streets were too. Most of them are wearing flower necklaces, some girls have flower crowns on top of their heads. A lot of people were on their floral dresses and shirts.

 

 

 The streetlights were decorated with colorful flaglets and banners, the stores were full of colors too. And Jaemin’s favorite thing in that festival, were of course the flowers. Most ladies there have roses on their hands, some have lilies, others have assorted bouquets.

 

 

He smiled to himself knowing that he worked hard preparing all these flowers. He had been very busy for the past days because of the said festival. The orders flooded in and he had to help his family deliver all the orders.

 

 

He didn’t even meet Jeno for a few days now, he wondered if the older would still come to their agreed time and spot.

 

 

He nervously fiddled with the hem of his pink sweater. It was a chilly day, not as cold as the other days but still chilly. He wondered how all these people survived being outside with only their thin clothes on. But well he can’t say much for himself since he is wearing shorts up to his knees.

 

 

He saw Donghyuck and Mark passing by earlier, already starting with their date as an official couple- Donghyuck told him a day before that Mark asked him out. He was happy for them, it’s his bestfriend’s first relationship anyways.

 

 

He was patiently waiting for his date to come, three stems of sunflowers wrapped in his fingers. He brought some because even though Jeno wasn’t a girl, he wanted him to stay joyful. Sunflowers symbolize happiness, and he wanted Jeno to always be happy.

 

 

The parade already passed and he was happy that he didn’t have to deal with the loud music from the band anymore. It made him more agitated.

 

 

Thankfully, Jeno came at last. He looked like he rushed there, still grasping for air after he seated in front of Jaemin.

 

 

The brunette chuckled at him before offering what he brought. “Here, they symbolize happiness. Happy Blooms Day!” He cheekily greeted, handing Jeno the sunflowers.

 

Jeno smiled at him before putting on the flowers that he brought for Jaemin on top of the table. “Happy Blooms Day Jaemin!”

 

 

Jaemin froze on the spot. He felt like crying. He should have expected this. Its not like Jeno would really like someone like him.

 

 

“T-thank y-ou-- I…. I g-gotta go-” Jaemin grabbed the flowers and ran away, tears pouring down his face. Jeno was calling his name but he didn’t turn, he just ran.

 

 

He just got rejected. Damn these yellow tulips.

 

 

(Yellow tulips symbolize rejection and unrequited love. Idk why Jeno was holding yellow tulips in his Joy teasers lmao)

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh you sound like a dying whale.” Donghyuck nonchalantly commented as he sat at Jaemin’s bed. He didn’t have a choice since there was nothing else inside Jaemin’s tiny room other than his solo bed and a cabinet where he put his clothes and stuffs.

 

 

Jaemin sniffed hard before glaring at his bestfriend. “Not because your love life is going smoothly, you’ll ridicule my situation.” He spat, hastily blowing on the tissue paper he was holding before throwing it on the pile of used ones over the floor.

 

 

Donghyuck sighed before tucking himself in Jaemin’s blanket, nearing the brunette. He rubbed the younger male’s back while he began to sob again. “I didn’t ridicule your situation, I just said you sound like a dying whale so you should stop crying now.”

 

 

Jaemin had been like this since he came back from the festival. Yuta didn’t know what happened so he called Donghyuck to talk to his brother who won’t say a thing to him. He didn’t want their parents to worry so he didn’t tell them what was happening and just reasoned out that Jaemin was sick.

 

 

Donghyuck just came back from his date when he bumped into Yuta in the streets and the taller told him that he needed his assistance to which he complied. He came to see his bestfriend weeping like there’s no tomorrow, clutching a bunch of yellow tulips.

 

 

The moment he saw the flowers, he already knew what Jaemin was crying about. The pretty boy always loved flowers, even tried learning their symbolism. He kinda remembered Jaemin saying that receiving yellow tulips is the worst, because it’s love with no possibility of getting returned.

 

 

“Come on, I bet my ass Jeno didn’t even know the meaning of the flowers. Not everyone knows such stuffs Nana.” He tried consoling his friend, but knowing Jaemin he had probably concluded in that little mind of his.

 

 

“Of all flowers Donghyuck? He’d brought Tulips! Fucking yellow tulips! Don’t tell me it all coincidence?” Jaemin exasperatedly said, eyes all puffy.

 

 

The tanner male released another sigh. Jaemin is really stubborn. He heard his cellphone ding so he checked it only to see Mark’s text.

__

__

__Bring him over the pavilion, my idiot of a brother wants to see him._ _

 

 

“Come with me.” He said before slipping out of Jaemin’s bed and offering him a a hand.

 

 

“To where?”

 

 

“Just come with me.” He tugged Jaemin up when he saw him hesitating, pulling him towards the door of his room and out of their house.

 

 

He heard the younger still sniffing and silently crying, but he went on. They walked across the field of flowers towards the pavilion. What surprised him is the way the light coming from the said place illuminated brighter than before. Good thing Jaemin didn’t notice because his vision was all blurry.

 

 

He pulled him nearer to the place and they finally got to see what was up.

 

 

Jaemin stopped crying the moment the pavilion came into view. His mouth agape, he pulled his arm from Donghyuck and took steps towards the pavilion. The whole place smelt like vanilla, probably coming from the Queen of the Night flowers on the side of the pathway. But this time, they aren’t white alone, because a series of bushes sporting pink and yellow flowers were lining with them. A faint lemon-scent were coming from them and Jaemin loves it.

 

 

That’s not the only thing that changed though, because the pavilion it self was newly painted, the dull white and gold paint was replaced with a brighter ones. The light bulb was fixed too, pretty lights hanging on the ceiling. And to top it all, the tattered couches were nowhere to be seen. Instead there were two rattan chairs, a coffee table that matched the chairs, and a vase on top of it with light and dark red carnations on it.

 

 

Not to mention that Jeno and Mark were standing at the center waiting for the two to finally come.

 

 

Jaemin looked at Jeno and he was looking down, Jaemin felt his heart sunk but he walked towards them anyways with Donghyuck following closely.

 

 

“Thank God you came! Jeno had been sulking here all day and he won’t even talk to me. You know what, you two should talk.” Mark immediately told him the moment he saw them walking close.

 

 

He pulled Donghyuck before the younger male could even react and brought him somewhere only God knows.

 

The two stood in shock, not knowing who’ll talk first.

 

 

Jaemin took the initiative and sat on the chair. “You did all these?” Jaemin asked softly, gesturing at the place.

 

 

Jeno didn’t look at him but he still answered, thankfully. “You were busy with the flower fest and I was kind of missing you so I started to spend my time here. I was so bored that I thought of fixing the place. I asked my dad to buy some furniture too. Your brother helped me plant the 4 o’clock flowers by the way. I thought you’d like it.” Jeno explained.

 

 

Jaemin smiled at the gesture. “I love it.” he muttered quietly.

 

 

There was a long pause before Jeno started speaking again. “Jaemin-ah…. I don’t know why you ran away earlier… b-but if I did something wrong please forgive me.” Jeno mumbled, regret visible in his voice.

 

 

Jaemin shook his head. “No you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m fine Jeno. I mean, nobody could ever force you to like someone. It’s not your fault that you don’t like me okay?” Jaemin told him. He didn’t want to force himself on Jeno. It’s sad that it didn’t turn out the way he wanted to but that’s life right? Not everyone could return your feelings so you just gotta move on and continue with life.

 

 

Jeno’s eyebrows furrowed. What was the younger talking about?

 

 

“Jaemi--”

 

 

“No seriously, you don’t need to explain yourself Jeno. I accept the fact that you won’t ever like me so you don’t need to feel sorry for me okay?”

 

 

“Jaemin lis--”

 

 

“I told you it’s nothing. I just hope we still could remain as friends yeah?”

 

 

“I--”

 

 

“I hope you we won’t get awkwa--” Jeno gave up on trying to talk and just slammed his lips on the younger’s, effectively shutting Jaemin up.

 

He held him in the waist with one arm while the other was gently cupping Jaemin’s flushed cheeks. The brunette’s eyes were wide open in shock. Jeno pulled out from the kiss and backedaway, giving Jaemin some space to breathe. “Will you listen to me for a moment?”

 

 

Jaemin nodded, not trusting his voice to answer Jeno.

 

 

“What do you mean I don’t like you? Where did you get that idea because fuck I like you too much Jaemin-ah. I know we just met but you’re beautiful and I’ve always wanted to ask you out. I was planning to tell you earlier but you ran away even before I could do so.” Jeno looked into Jaemin’s eyes, wanting him to feel the sincerity of his confession.

 

 

“B-but… the t-tulips that you g-gave me. They--- they m-meant rejection. I thought… I-” Jaemin stuttered out, unable to process everything.

 

 

“What?! Oh my gosh I didn’t know. I swear, I didn’t know. You said you didn’t like roses that much so I didn’t know what to give you. I saw them and thought they were beautiful without even considering what they meant. I’m so sorry Nana.” Jeno explained in a hurry. Stepping forward to wrap Jaemin into his embrace.

 

 

Jaemin started tearing up again, but this time it’s because he was happy. He hugged Jeno tightly, not wanting to let the guy go.

 

 

“Are we dating now?” Jaemin asked out of the blue which made Jeno chuckle.

 

 

“Only if you want to.” He answered, rubbing the boy’s back.

 

 

“I’d love to.” Jaemin replied with a smile. Jeno untangled them together to see Jaemin’s face. It’s beautiful, just like the flowers.

 

 

“Let’s wait for the Bloom Festival next year, and probably have a proper date yeah? No yellow tulips and running away this time.” Jeno teased, eyes turning crescent.

 

 

Jaemin slapped Jeno’s chest but smiled nonetheless. _**“Yeah, no yellow tulips and running away.”**_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> July 2017 was when we all successfully have 100 nomin fics. 6 months later, we're already at the 200 fics margin. THE SUBMARINE SHIP DID THAT! Nomin isn't even an active ship (I refuse to believe that they are not meeting behind our backs because just look at the amount of stuffs theyre STILL sharing) but the ficdom is going so smoothly. Thank you to all writers who keep adding up to the tags. Yall are so hardworking~! I'm more of a reader than an author so I appreciate everyone who writes fic for us (excluding myself, I'm shtty). To more nomin fics in the future, and maybe more interactions(?) hahahahha. I luv yall~!
> 
>  
> 
> -Ros


End file.
